Get Out Of This Town
by Pirates VS Ninjas
Summary: Song Fic, One Shot- NaruHina. Hinata is packing her stuff as she and Naruto are leaving once and for all. Song, Get Out Of This Town by Carrie Underwood


* * *

Get Out Of This Town

Sum:

Song fic, Hinata is packing up as she and Naruto are leaving once and for all.

I do not own anything, just the fanfic

Song: **Get Out Of This Town,** By **Carrie Underwood**

* * *

She packed up as fast as she could she opened her bag and put the things she needed. Clothes, money, pictures of her friends and family, and many things. It was nearing 12 O'clock she knew she didn't have much time. Her radio in her room was on but on low so no one who was sleeping heard the noise, she then heard a song starting to play on it as she closed the bag and put it at the foot of her bed. She was now 20 years old, she wore a white T-Shirt, black jacket, and black jeans, her hair was in a pony tail.

_Got it all figured out inside of my head  
There's a bag packed up at the foot of my bed_

She looked at the radio as it continued before hearing someone knock on her window, she opened and smiled to her love, he smiled back before holding his hand out to her, he wore a black T-Shirt, red jacket and blue jeans, on his back was a blue backpack.

_You say the word, baby I'm all set  
We'll cover our tracks, tell a couple white lies  
Make sure we got a good alibi_

"Ready?" he asked as she took his hand when she took her bag and went to the window "Yes…" she said with a blush to her love. "Everyone thinks I'm on mission. What about you?" he asked as he helped out the window "They think I'm going to go to training early in the morning…." she said

_And by the time they catch on, we'll be outta their sight  
Long gone, baby  
_  
"Lets go…" he said as they held hands and ran away from the Hyuuga house…

_Let's get out of this town tonight  
Nothing but dust in the shadows  
Gone by morning light  
Somewhere we won't ever get caught, ever be found  
Baby, let's just get out of this town_

They ran in the shadows of the town, not saying a word as they held hands and rushed past the street lights, no one was on the streets it was empty tonight….

_Don't need directions, don't need a map  
If we get lost I'll be good with that  
Yeah we'll find a way to make the time pass  
Window rolled down with the heat on high  
Stars all aligned in a runaway sky  
Holding my hand as the miles roll by  
Long gone, baby_

She noticed he had dropped his map and it fell to the ground, she was going to stop and get it but he said "Leave it, we don't need it." she nodded and smiled to him as they ran faster. It was nearing 12. She heard a whistle not far from them, she looked at her watch and saw they only had 2 minutes to reach it…  
_  
Let's get out of this town tonight  
Nothing but dust in the shadows  
Gone by morning light  
Somewhere we won't ever get caught, ever be found  
Baby, let's just get out of this town_

As they turned a corner they saw a train blowing its whistle like crazy, they made it, the last train to leave the station and they made it, they rushed over and as he took that step on the back of the train it started to move. He gasped as it did this, he turned back and saw she was running trying to get on.

_If we leave tonight and drive fast enough  
All of our troubles will be just like us  
Long gone, baby_

He reach out on that cold winter night, she took his hand and he lifted her up so she could get on, the train moved on faster as it left the station. They laughed and smiled to each other as they saw the town moving away from them, they looked at each other as their shadows moved closer. They broke their kiss and saw the snow fall…

_Let's get out of this town tonight  
Nothing but dust in the shadows  
Gone by morning light  
Somewhere we won't ever get caught, ever be found  
Yeah, let's just get out of this town  
Let's get out of this town tonight  
Yeah, we won't ever get caught, ever be found  
Baby, let's just get out of this town_

Naruto and Hinata smiled to each other and hugged each other as they saw Konoha growing smaller and smaller. They where free now, no one would find them now, no one. They knew Konoha would never let them be together, they knew her father would try to pull them apart. Naruto put his arm around Hinata and said "We'll be starting a new life, a happy one…" she nodded and said "Yes…And then this little one will have a better life then what we had…" she took his hand and put it on her stomach.

Naruto felt something. A little kick, his eyes widened and said "Your.. Your.." she smiled and finished the sentence for him "Pregnant, yes I am…" he smiled to her and said "Did I ever tell you how amazing you are?" she smiled as he put his arms around her and she said "Maybe…" they kissed once more as the lights of Konoha faded as the train left faster, she put her arms around his neck and a ring shined in the moonlight as the snow fell…..

* * *

Not my best story but I like it.

Also I was listening to Carrie Underwood while I was writing this, it's a good song.

Please review, but not flames please I don't like flames…

* * *


End file.
